Casanova and the Doctor
by hawkerin
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are in a fairly new physical relationship, but Time Lords are nearly asexual. So, when they meet a man who looks almost exactly like the Doctor, why not take him up on his offer of lessons?


**Notes: This story is un-beta-ed. I started writing it a while ago and TheDoctorMulder begged me to finish it. Maybe by finally posting it, I will summon her back online from her exile of no internet access. This is extremely NSFW, but I hope you like it.**

They were currently in Italy. The Doctor was off in a jealous snit while Rose sat with the man who looked almost exactly like her Doctor, though his eyes were blue and he wore period style clothing rather than a brown suit.

"He's always jealous. Anyone talks to me and he thinks I'm going to run off and leave him. I wouldn't, you know, but sometimes his jealousy is the only thing that proves that he feels anything for me," Rose admitted.

"A beautiful lady like you and he doesn't make sure you know it? That's a crime," Casanova told her, sweetly kissing the back of her hand.

"I know he loves me. He just isn't really interested in that kind of thing, you know?" she explained.

"He swing the other way then?" the man suggested.

"No! No, he's just, I dunno, not completely asexual. We've been together and all, but it's like, he's doing it for my sake instead of his own. And when you can tell that he's not really into it, makes it difficult to… you know," she told him. She probably should have been embarrassed to talk about their sex life with a stranger, but knowing the reputation of the man she was talking to, it didn't seem an inappropriate topic of conversation.

"Mmm, you're looking for someone to make you feel desired?" Giac questioned hopefully. He eyed the unusual clothing she wore admiringly. Rose knew that jeans and a rather tight tshirt weren't the best choice for when they found themselves, but there hadn't been time to go back and change.

"It's not really that. I mean, I'd love to have sex with someone who knew what they were doing, just once in my life. But I love him so much. I couldn't bear to hurt him like that. I want _him_ to know what to do," she insisted, though she could see exactly why the man had seduced so many in his life.

They both looked up when the Doctor strode back into the alley where they were talking. He still looked angry, but seemed placated somewhat by the fact that Casanova wasn't already 'in relations' with his plus one.

"Stay here," Giac instructed as he went to have a discussion with her jealous lover.

The Doctor looked at him warily as his doppelgänger approached, a smug grin on his face. The Time Lord never would have landed here had he known Giacomo Casanova was in the area, let alone that the man would look so much like himself, making it so much easier for him to seduce Rose. A half hour of storming through the streets, mumbling to himself, had barely calmed his rage enough to bring him back to his senses.

"She's very loyal to you," Casanova told him.

"It can't be the first time a woman has turned you down," the Doctor commented, trying to be nonchalant despite the soaring feeling in his hearts.

Giac laughed at that, "It's certainly unusual, but that wasn't really my point. The problem is that she stays with you while you aren't satisfying her."

"That is none of your business!" he growled, furious that this man would insinuate that he would treat his precious Rose better, knowing that the man would leave her in tears afterward.

"Perhaps not. But I'd be willing to help you," he offered with a smirk.

"I don't need-" the Doctor began, but was neatly interrupted.

"You do need. You need instruction. She doesn't feel desirable because you don't show that you physically want her," he insisted.

"How could she think I don't want her?!" the Doctor squeaked.

"How often?" Casanova questioned.

"Well, once every few… weeks? Ish?" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you tell her she's beautiful? Sexy? Amazing? All the time, right? Because that is an incredibly beautiful girl over there," the Italian prompted.

"Well, of course I said she was beautiful. Once. No! Twice! Umm, I think," he said, turning a bit pink with the admission.

"You must be rich or something to have caught her so completely when you treat her like that! Right, like it or not, you're getting lessons. For her sake," Giac insisted, pulling the Doctor by the arm back to a rather confused Rose. "My place or yours?"

"What?!" Rose gasped, her eyes widening.

"No! You see, she is not comfortable with anything of the sort," the Doctor argued.

"Stop. Rose, I'm offering him some lessons, if you're game?" Casanova asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Rose looked nervously between the two men. Did she want to? Of course, but what would the Doctor think of her? Would he think she just wanted someone other than him and was using this as an excuse? Would he be offended by her saying that he needed lessons? She didn't want to ruin their relationship completely when she just hoped for a slightly better sex life.

Sensing that she was worried about her lover's feelings, Giac turned to the Doctor. "Can you admit that you haven't got a clue in bed and that she deserves better than you've been giving?"

"She deserves better than me for everything," the Doctor mumbled, scuffing his trainer on the cobblestone street.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Are you man enough to take some instruction without blaming her for wanting you to be better in bed, or accusing her of wanting someone else?"

"Suppose," he admitted.

"No. You're making her feel like she is the one hurting you by wanting you to be the one satisfying her. She could have any man she wanted. Look at her! Instead, she is giving you the chance to become what she needs. Are you going to take it?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. His precious girl looked near tears and he couldn't have that. The fact that she wasn't denying anything the man had said, meant that she probably agreed with him. She was never one to let her opinion go unheard, except for his sake. He never understood why she loved him, why she continued to love him.

"If that's what Rose wants, her wish is my command," he said, looking straight into her beautiful, hazel eyes.

"Ooh he's a tease! Those bedroom eyes and lines like that, is that what you like?" Casanova asked Rose, taking his role seriously.

"I'd prefer some follow through," she answered breathlessly as the Doctor continued to hold her gaze.

They decided to go to Casanova's apartment to avoid having to explain the TARDIS. This whole idea was difficult enough for them to deal with already. When they finally arrived, the Doctor tried to reassert some control over his situation.

"Right, so. You seemed to indicate that the frequency of the, er, activities between Rose and myself were lacking. How often would you suggest would be more appropriate, then?" he rambled, pacing the room nervously.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather trade up? He seems rather hopeless," Giac asked Rose.

"Oi!" the Doctor protested.

"Guess you'll have to prove how good a teacher you are, then," Rose teased with her tongue-touched grin that had both men looking at her hungrily.

"When comes to sex, there's no one better," he insisted.

"Our other friend, Jack, would probably argue that, but the Doctor would never let him anywhere near me in this regard," Rose told him.

"We could go talk to Jack instead, Rose! Wouldn't that be better? We could go right now," the Doctor quickly suggested and started leading her toward the door.

"Stoppit!" Rose shouted, suddenly angry and frustrated. "Look, Doctor, I love you. I never want to stop travelling with you, running for our lives, or just sitting in the library while you read to me."

"That's what I want too," he told her.

"But we've moved past just that. I want more with you and I thought you did too. But I don't feel attractive with the way you treat me. I don't feel like a woman. It's like I'm still just another friend to you and I don't think you mean for it to be that way. If we left now, you'd never talk to Captain Jack about this. You'd put it off, dismiss it, ignore it, change the subject a hundred times. I love you, I'll always love you, but I would really appreciate it if you would take this opportunity to learn how to please me sexually," she told him honestly.

The Doctor sighed and slumped in defeat as he accepted that this was what his lover wanted, and he did genuinely want her to be happy. It was a terrible blow to his ego that he needed lessons, but he supposed, if he could learn to play the piano from Beethoven, he could learn to please Rose from the foremost expert in human sexuality.

"That is one stubborn woman you've got there," Giac interjected.

"So, where do we start?" Rose asked him.

"Doctor! Come here. Now, first things first, she is beautiful, don't you agree?"

"Of course she is. There isn't a more beautiful being in the entire universe!" he replied angrily, as if the very question were an affront to his sensibilities.

Rose gasped at the admission, however. He had said she was beautiful when they met Charles Dickens, but that had been ages ago and he had said that it was only considering she was human.

"I gather from her reaction, that you've never told her that exactly," Casanova responded.

"I said you were beautiful," the Doctor argued.

"Considering?" Rose reminded him.

Giac groaned. "Dear god, man, you don't put qualifiers on that! First lesson. Always tell your partner that she is beautiful. Add in whatever other compliments seem appropriate as well, but you can never say enough how beautiful she is."

"But she knows that!" he argued.

"She obviously doesn't. All women are insecure about their appearance in your eyes. And even if they aren't, they still want to hear it, repeatedly. You need to tell her how beautiful you find her. Tell her how much she turns you on, how her touch or touching her makes you feel. The most powerful force in a woman's arousal is her mind. Listen to her and talk to her while you are touching her. Now, take off her clothes," Casanova instructed.

"But," the Doctor squeaked.

"Did you think I could give you sex lessons without there being any sex?" he laughed.

"You are not touching her!" the Doctor growled.

"Fine, but you'd best make sure she's happy then, because I'll not let that woman out of here until she screams one of our names," Giac insisted.

"Well," the Doctor said, tugging on his ear as he looked uneasily at Rose.

"It's ok, Doctor, really," she assured him and took his hand, placing it on the hem of her shirt.

He nodded and proceeded to remove her shirt, then reached to unclasp her bra. He said nothing and went through the motions mechanically, as if he were undressing himself and it was of no consequence.

"Stop."

"What?" the Doctor asked, genuinely confused. "You both told me to take off her clothes."

"This is supposed to be part of the foreplay. You do it slowly. You touch her while you go about it. Look into her eyes and talk to her. Tell her how much you love each bit of her body that you're revealing. Tell her what you want to do to her when you're done," Giac informed him.

"This is part of arousing her mind?"

"Yes."

"The memories you shared with me of your other partners never had anything like that," the Doctor said to Rose.

"You only want to live up to Jimmy and Mickey? In those memories did I seem particularly satisfied?" Rose countered.

"I don't know. I've never studied human sexuality before. For most species it's all fairly straightforward," the Doctor told her, but she cut him off with a finger over his lips.

"Let me show you what he means, yeah?" Rose suggested as she tugged on his tie to loosen it, keeping her eyes locked with his.

He nodded and swallowed thickly as he studied her actions. After sliding his tie through the collar of his shirt, she tossed it over he shoulder and started on the buttons of his Oxford, sliding her fingers along the seam while pressing her body against his. He was trembling slightly at the dominant role she had taken on, in their previous experiences, she had let him take the lead.

"So many layers, Doctor. You don't make it easy for me to unwrap you," she teased as she pushed his jacket and shirt off his shoulders. He still wore a vest beneath it all and she growled as she tugged it from his trousers to rub her hands over his abdominals.

"Excellent display, my dear, but my goal is to have you undressed before him for a purpose. So, I'll have to stop you there," Casanova interrupted. "Let's see if you can follow her lead and try again with the rest of her clothes. I often prefer to simply lift their skirts, but for a lady in trousers..."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at his doppelgänger before turning back to look at Rose. He didn't like that the other man would see his precious girl during this, but they were right that lessons of this nature would require actually going through with it. Right, back on task, he needed to arouse her mind to arouse her body. He was good with minds, surely it couldn't be too hard.

Kneeling in front of her to work on the closure of her jeans, the Doctor kissed her exposed belly and breathed in the sweet scent of her skin. Trying to be a bit poetic in his compliments, he told her, "Rose, you are more beautiful than the sunsets from my home."

She smiled encouragingly. Maybe he could describe those sunsets to her one day, but not in front of Casanova, she supposed. He was definitely trying. He tugged at her jeans and she decided to help by toeing off her sneakers before he awkwardly met that barrier. He sent her a grateful glance and folded her jeans neatly before placing them on a nearby chair with her shirt and bra.

"I'm so glad I met you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was still kneeling in front of her and his head rested just below her breasts, his cheek pressed to her skin. Rose felt his breath against her and it helped her find some lust despite the awkwardness of having someone watching them.

"It's a start. Let's move on to the next part. Onto the bed with you," Giac interrupted. "Trust me, Rose," he added with a wink.

Rose climbed to the middle of the bed and sat against the headboard, leaning on a pile of pillows. The Doctor sat next to her, awkwardly looking back to his tutor.

"You'll need to get the rest of her undergarments out of the way," he said with a nod towards her knickers. "I certainly hope I don't need to teach you what all of her parts are for."

"I am an expert on the biology of thousands of species! I'll have you know-" the Doctor argued.

"Doctor! Relax, he's just teasing you, yeah?" Rose interrupted before the mood was completely shattered.

"You had never properly told her that she's beautiful. I need to know what I'm working with here. Rose, this next bit is up to you since he won't let me touch you. Show him how you like to be touched intimately," Casanova instructed.

Rose squeaked at the thought. Did he mean? "You want me to touch myself, while the two of you watch?" she questioned.

"Absolutely. Doctor, you need to watch very closely where she likes to be touched, the pattern, the force, the speed, all of it. Because it's your turn next."

The Doctor swallowed and turned back to look at Rose, ready to study this rather intently. Rose seemed unsure of herself for a moment, but nodded as she came to the decision that this was the demonstration that he needed. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was the Doctor's fingers and not her own as she moved to softly stroke her curls a few times, just ghosting around the area as she relaxed further.

Rose slid her middle finger through her folds a few times to gather some of her own moisture before settling in to circle her clitoris. She started gently, imagining that maybe he would use his tongue, and moaned slightly at that mental image.

The Doctor's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated with lust, as he watched Rose pleasure herself. He heard movement from beside him, where Giac was watching, and saw that the man was touching himself as he watched the wanton display. The Doctor was mildly offended but had to admit that what he was seeing was incredibly arousing. He had never touched himself before, never saw a reason to, but as his erection began to strain against his tight trousers, he considered the possibility. He could smell Rose's pheromones filling the room and breathed deeply of her lovely aroma.

Rose gasped as she reached her climax, making small whimpers as her hips flexed and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes locked with his and he licked his lips. The very idea that he might follow through with what she had just been imagining had her ready for more instantly.

"Well, Doctor, think you can replicate that for her? She might not like it exactly the same, now that she's already come once, but try similar touches and watch for the best responses," Giac instructed, still lazily stroking himself. "Would you care to help him out by admitting what you imagined while you were touching yourself?"

"I… Well, um," Rose stuttered and glanced from one man to the other, unsure whether she wanted to share. Ultimately she decided that telling them her fantasy wasn't any more revealing than them watching her masturbate. "I was pretending that my fingers were the Doctor's tongue."

"Ooh, well now, that idea does have promise," Casanova crooned, looking at the Time Lord whose jaw was on the floor at her admission. "Is that something that the two of you have tried?"

The Doctor shook his head as Rose confessed, "No. No one has ever done that for me."

"Mmm, that is a crime, my dear. What do you say, Doctor? Is that something you'd like to try today?"

"I… I… Well. Um, that's that's that's certainly not something that I would be opposed to to umm, well," he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Not sure I'll match up to your previous-" Rose began.

"What?!" the Doctor gasped. "Rose, I've never done that before with anyone."

"Seriously? Even with _her_?" she questioned, positive that he had been with the aristocrat while she was nearly killed by clockwork droids.

"I didn't do anything sexual with Reinette. When I told you that I was drinking at a party, that's what it was," he insisted, sure that this was spoiling any mood that had been building before.

"Reinette? Madame de Pompadour? You've met her?" Giac interrupted.

"Ugh, don't tell me she got to you too," Rose sighed.

"No thank you. My standards may not be high, but she's manipulative and unappreciative of what she's got," he told her. "Don't you dare feel inferior to her kind. You didn't?" Giac added, glaring at the Doctor.

"Look, she kissed me. It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to stop her from becoming infatuated with me?" the Doctor argued.

"You loved it! Ooh, I just snogged Madame de Pompadour! And she called me a child! You were her _lonely angel_ and she talked down to me like some street urchin!" Rose shouted angrily. They had never really had it out over what had happened.

"That's the upper class for you. They hate anyone who isn't born into money. There now, relax," Giac told her soothingly as he moved to give her a hug around the shoulders and stroked her hair.

The Doctor wanted to shout at him for touching Rose while she was naked, but she was so upset and he was sure she wanted nothing to do with him right now. His shoulders slumped as he considered her point of view from that adventure. He really hadn't been very reassuring to her, especially since that was while he was trying to push her back towards Mickey in his fear of her fleeting lifespan.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Her attentions made me feel special. Made me feel like a hero," he told her.

"You think I don't see you that way? Or does it not matter because-"

"Rose! In my mind, you are on a pedestal so high that I could never reach you. The very idea of you admiring me means that you aren't seeing me properly for the monster that I am," he insisted.

"But Doctor, I don't want to be above you. I don't want to be put on a shelf. I want to be with you, beside you. I know I'm not as powerful or important as you are to the whole bloody universe, but I want to make a difference. I'm not made of glass, yeah?"

The Doctor swallowed harshly and nodded, his eyes staring blankly at the pattern on the blankets beneath them.

"Right. Enough of all that. Rose, you are genuine and lovely. Don't compare yourself to snobby aristocrats. Doctor, get your head out of your arse and show this girl just how gorgeous she is. Think about using that tongue as well." Casanova reminded them just what they were really in the middle of with a gesture towards Rose's rather exposed anatomy.

Their eyes met for a long moment, the Doctor looking to see if she still wanted to continue with this or just leave. She gave him a small smile and he took that as acceptance of his sort of apology.

Tracing his fingers lightly over her damp folds, he decided that she deserved a better apology. "I never realized that you thought anything more had happened with her. I'm sorry that I wasn't more sympathetic then, Rose. I admired her, yes, but she could never compare with you."

Rose shifted a bit and closed her eyes as his strokes became firmer. She sighed when he finally slid a finger inside of her, allowing the sound of his voice to wash over her.

"You are brave, compassionate, clever, and so beautiful. I've never understood why you stay with me, but I can't stand the thought of letting you go," the Doctor continued as he tried to emulate the movements he saw earlier. He remembered that she had touched her clitoris and mentioned imagining that it was his tongue. Deciding that he might as well give it a try since they were already this far, he leaned down to gently lick the sensitive spot.

Rose nearly shrieked and grasped his hair tightly to hold him in place. He had never gotten such a strong reaction from her before and took that as a good sign. He didn't much care for this activity himself, but if it would please her, he could learn to appreciate it. The position did give him a concentrated taste of her hormone levels. Much more than just from her mouth or neck, and she was far more aroused now than usual. She tugged on his hair again, scratching his scalp the way he loved, and he hummed against her. The vibrations made her moan and he could feel the walls of her vagina clench around his fingers as she grew closer to climaxing again.

He was distracted slightly by the soft moan of Giac next to them, clearly masturbating to the sight of their coupling. While he appreciated the help he had given them, he was still uncomfortable with the other man watching his Rose like this. There was nothing for it, though. The man had said that they weren't leaving until Rose had screamed one of their names and he was determined that it would be his.

Curling his fingers inside of her, against the rough texture in the front, he sucked her sensitive nub into his mouth tightly, knowing that she had applied a fair amount of pressure to it right before she had climaxed before. Rose's whole body arched off of the bed as she clenched around his fingers repeatedly, gasping for air.

The Doctor watched as Rose tried to catch her breath, flushed breasts heaving with each gasp, then scowled at Giac who had left his erection hanging lazily out of his trousers. He had stopped masturbating for the moment, but was clearly very aroused by the encounter.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Casanova promoted.

"Yes," he admitted quietly.

"Look, I know not everyone finds a woman as delicious as dessert, but that is so worth it," Giac told him honestly.

"Well, not by Earth standards, but on-" the Doctor began.

"Doctor! We don't need a lesson on other cultures right now, yeah?" Rose interrupted, not wanting him to start rambling about aliens at the moment. She smiled softly at him once she had his attention. "Thank you."

"Better than Mickey?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Better than anyone," she assured him, both of them grinning at each other.

"Well, I think we need one more lesson. Rose hasn't, after all, screamed anyone's name quite yet," Giac commented with a saucy wink.

"Must we?" the Doctor whined, but their teacher merely raised his hand to stop the arguments.

"There are hundreds of positions, and I would encourage you to read up on some of them, Doctor," he instructed, emphasizing the title which implied his love of studying. "But for beginners, let's focus on positions that will bring her the most pleasure."

Rose blushed a bit at the thought of some images she had seen in the Kama Sutra, but guessed they wouldn't need to practice yoga for what he might suggest.

"If you insist on face to face, then it helps to hold one or both of her legs, bringing her knees toward her shoulders. However, taking her from behind, allows you to hit her sensitive spot more directly. Which would you prefer, gorgeous?" Giac wondered, gazing at Rose as if he could spot her preference in her demeanour.

"Well, I-" the Doctor started to answer, but stopped when Giac smacked him on the arm.

"I was asking her, moron," he snapped.

Rose giggled at the pair of them, then leaned back against the pillows, opening her legs wide as she bent them at the knees invitingly. She teased her lover with the tongue touched smile that she knew drove him crazy. The Doctor's eyebrows were nearly raised to his hairline as he gaped at her, but Casanova merely smirked at her growing assertiveness.

"I don't suppose I could interest you in further lessons on oral techniques, Rose?" Giac asked hopefully.

"Think I've got that covered, thanks," she quipped, not taking her eyes off of the Doctor. He had never given her the chance to give him a proper blow job, but she figured that after all this, he might be a bit more willing to give it a try.

The Doctor finally moved to get undressed, Rose's earlier attempt having been aborted. He wasn't quite as hard now as he had been while she was masturbating, but enough. Figuring out the logistics of holding one of her legs up while penetrating her took a bit of help from their tutor, but when Rose groaned at the angle and depth of their joining, he silently vowed to memorize exactly how this worked. He could calculate other ways of establishing similar angles later. For now, he began thrusting, watching her responses closely to see whether she preferred him to go hard and fast or more slowly. It wouldn't be long before he was spent, so he tried to see if there was a way to manoeuvre himself to stimulate her clitoris at the same time. One arm was wrapped beneath her knee, the other was supporting himself over her. He discovered, however, that if he twisted his pelvis just right at the end of his strokes, he could grind against her just right. Rose reached around him to squeeze his arse, pulling him even tighter against her just before she did indeed scream his name and collapse, tremors quaking through her muscles for several moments after. He quickly followed her, clenching muscles setting him off rather spectacularly.

Beside them, Giac seemed to have finished masturbating as well. He was tucking himself back into his trousers and tossing a handkerchief into the corner to deal with later. An awkward silence fell over them as they gathered their scattered clothes and dressed quickly.

"Well, Doctor, I hope for her sake that you'll make sure she is this pleased at least once a week or so. I believe for most people, that's about average. I've never gone quite that long, except while I was in prison, but I think that's part of the whole torture of the place really."

"Thank you, Giac," Rose said and kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor quickly took her hand and pulled her back to his side before Casanova could take advantage and kiss her more fully.

Giac merely smirked and nodded to Rose. "If he doesn't fulfill his part, you know where to find me, gorgeous," he told her with a wink.

"I'll keep it in mind," she replied, knowing that the Doctor would likely never come anywhere near this time period again because of this encounter.

"Right. We'd best be off, then. Um, I guess, thank you. For, for, um helping," the Doctor stuttered, not quite sure how he felt still. Yes, he was happy that he now knew better how to please his lover, but also unhappy with the intrusion into their private life.

"Tell you what, next time I see you, you owe me a chicken," Giac told him and ushered the couple out the door.


End file.
